Finally Found
by MissGiaDarcy
Summary: Sometimes, the one you love is right in front of you. But for some, like Jace, it takes awhile to see it. Jalec
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank those who reviewed my other two stories I posted! It means a lot! This is going to be rated T for now, but if I decide to add the second part it will most definitely go up to M. As for the setting, I'm going to say it takes place after the series (even though we all don't know what happens yet). I'm just going to wing lol. **

**And, in case some of you haven't noticed, I changed my pen name again. I just didn't like the old one. Sorry in case it caused any confusion. **

**I know this has been done quite a bit, but I just wanted to write my take on how these two lovely boys got together (if it were cannon anyway). The title was taken from one of my favorite songs by Late Night Alumni. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally Found <em>  
><strong>

The eldest Lightwood stood stock still, looking directly at his golden haired parabatai. Alec's world had just been suddenly and inexplicably turned upside down, and his mind was running about a million miles a minute. Just a little while ago everything was still normal…or as normal as the life of a Shadowhunter could be. But, Jace had just uttered the words that Alec had _longed_ to hear. Alec couldn't count the number of times he dreamed of Jace saying those words. But, as soon as those words left Jace's mouth, Alec was left utterly confused.

"You…you _love_ me?"

Those golden eyes looked up from the floor, looking more vulnerable than Alec had ever seen in his entire life, "Yes."

They were standing in the library of the Institute. After everything that had happened with Lilith and the hordes of demons they had slaughtered, everything was finally settling back to what it used to be. That was until Jace uttered his revelation. Jace was looking back at the floor again, finding an interesting pattern on the carpet beneath their feet.

Thinking back over the past few weeks, Alec should have known something else was going on. For one thing, he and Clary had broken up, which shocked Alec (as well as everyone else). Alec was convinced that Jace and Clary were going to run off, get married, have lots of babies and live happily ever after. Apparently that wasn't the case, and when Alec asked if there was any chance of them getting together, Jace assured him that that was impossible. Plus it seemed like Jace constantly wanted to spend time with him (which didn't bother Alec in the slightest, seeing as things hadn't worked out for him and Magnus either).

"I…Jace, I…don't understand," Alec replied, finding it a little difficult to form full, eloquent sentences.

"I know…god, I know how messed up this and I didn't mean to spring it on you like this," said Jace, trying to quell the unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. It was so strange to feel this unsure, and he thought for a moment he was going to vomit. He really did want to confess his feeling for Alec with a little more finesse, but his brain had other plans. Being around Alec lately had affected him in ways he had never experienced before. Now that he was alone with Alec, a wave of intense emotion swept over him and just sort of…blurted it out. As soon as he let those three words fly, he mentally kicked, punched and maimed himself.

"It's just…you love me. You…_love me_," Alec said, disbelief laced in his voice.

"I think that's pretty obvious now," said Jace.

"For real? You really, genuinely do?"

Jace looked up into Alec's eyes, trying not to get lost in their crystal blue depths. It had been so difficult to admit to himself that he was in love with the boy standing before him. But once the feeling set it and he embraced it, it was the best feeling in the world. He felt almost giddy and had to stop himself from running around the Institute acting like a love sick twelve year old. Izzy was the first to notice his new behavior, and after a week of incessant prying, he told her what had caused his mood change. Izzy was ecstatic and gave him an overzealous hug, crushing him with more strength than he thought she had.

"You _have_ to tell him," Izzy had said excitedly. "By the angel, I never thought in a millions years this would happen." She hugged him again and let out a weird, girly squeal. "You and Alec! That is beyond adorable."

"Thanks," Jace replied genuinely.

"Oh, this is _so_ wonderful," said Izzy with a smile. But, said smile suddenly turned into a warning glare. "But, I swear to every God in existence that if you hurt him, I will make your life a living hell. Got it?"

"I would expect nothing less."

That conversation with Izzy was nearly a month ago. It took Jace nearly four weeks to pluck up enough courage to tell his parabatai everything that had been swirling around in his mind. Now Alec was looking intently at him, waiting for Jace's answer.

"Things have been weird for me, Alec," Jace began. "Nothing was making sense anymore and I just felt…out of place…that something was missing. I thought I had found that missing piece with Clary, but she was the one that helped me see it. I sat up for days thinking about what the hell was going on with me and how I was feeling. At first it scared me when…when I realized my feelings for you. But everything is crystal clear to me now. I love you…I'll always love you and you're the most important person in my life. I know you've moved on, but I had to tell you…I couldn't keep it in anymore. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot and that it took me so long to realize…though it's too late now."

"No," said Alec, trying desperately to hold back a wave of tears that was dangerously close to spilling from his eyes.

"What?"

"No…no, it's not too late," Alec replied. "I never got over you. I tried and tried and tried so damn hard to but nothing I did worked. Jace, I loved you for _so_ long…even after being hurt so many times I still loved you. I loved you even though I knew there wasn't even a chance that you would love me back."

Jace stood a step forward, "I never meant to hurt you, Alec."

Alec stepped forward too, "I know you didn't…but, God there was so many times I just wanted to rip my heart out. Every time I saw you and Clary together…"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Jace replied, slowly reaching out and taking Alec's hand in his. "I really am…I'll say it a thousand times if I have to. I'm so sorry."

"But…you really mean it. Because, like I said before, you're the straightest person in the entire world. Girls fawn over you and you love it."

"Well, I'm obviously not. While I do enjoy the attention…the only one I want 'fawning' over me is you."

Alec blushed prettily, which was doing strange things to Jace's insides. Alec unconsciously took another step forward, as did Jace. Suddenly they were only inches apart, close enough to feel each other's body heat. "You're sure? You really, really mean it?"

Jace moved forward even more so they were touching. He took a deep breath, reaching up to cup Alec's face in his hands. The soft skin against his fingertips felt more amazing than he thought it would. He began to wonder what the rest of Alec's skin felt like…

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you, Alec Lightwood," Jace said with conviction.

Hearing those words again from Jace's mouth with such confidence sent Alec's heart soaring. He forgot how to breathe for a moment, only focusing on Jace's handsome face. They were so incredibly close it was like they were breathing each other's air. Jace's eyes were misty, yet unsure and it was so endearing.

It was unknown who moved first, but suddenly their lips pressed together, and the feeling it caused between them was like a spark in the night. It was soft, sweet, slow and oh so perfect. Jace never knew a kiss could be so perfect. He removed his hands from Alec's face, wrapping them around the other boy's back. Alec slowly wrapped his own arms around Jace's neck, pressing himself against Jace's hard body.

Slowly, the kiss morphed into something more needy and heated. Their kiss was filled with a passion that neither of them had known before. They broke apart momentarily for air, gazing into each other's lust clouded eyes. Alec couldn't help notice the almost possessive glare in Jace's golden eyes, making them look even more intense than they normally did. At that moment Alec knew what he wanted and let everything else but Jace disappear.

"I love you too, Jace," Alec said softly, their lips still pressed together. "I always have; more than anything."

They kissed again, conveying everything they felt through their lips. It was the most amazing feeling, being this connected to another human being. Jace lost himself in it, consuming himself in all that was Alec. His Alec; Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you all enjoyed this! Please review because they inspire me to write more! If I get enough reviews I'll post the second part to this story (which will be lovely and citrusy!)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is part 2 of the story. Sorry it took a little while to post, but unfortunately I've been busy with my big girl job *sigh* Being adult sucks sometimes. Gotta pay for school somehow. **

_**Anyway**_**, I'm sure most of you heard that Jamie Campbell Bower was cast as Jace. Am I the only one that's happy about this? He's getting a lot of hate on Tumblr. I think he'll be a great Jace (and Cassie herself said his audition was great). So there! Lol **

**As you can see, this is rated M now. I really hope you all enjoy this! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally Found<strong>_

_**Part 2**_

Alec felt like he was caught up in a whirlwind again. He still couldn't believe what just happened. Jace Wayland, _the _Jace Wayland he had been in love with for years, loved him back. It wasn't just a fantasy anymore. Alec couldn't count the number of times he had dreamed of this moment. He remembered how much it would hurt him knowing that there was no way in hell that Jace would actually say those words. But it was _real_. It was real and so tangible that Alec thought he could reach out and touch it. He was so happy that he didn't know whether to laugh or cry (though at the moment he felt like doing both). He still couldn't believe that it was Jace's lips pressed against his, kissing him breathless.

It had happened so suddenly, but now Jace was holding his hand, leading him back up to his bedroom. They both were laughing softly, knowing how wrong it was but neither of them cared. It felt too right to be wrong.

Once inside, Jace shut the door quietly before pressing Alec against it. Alec's heart was hammering so quickly that he thought for sure Jace could hear it too. Blood was pumping through his ears and every sense felt heightened to the point of over sensitivity. When Jace's lips descended upon his again, everything vein and nerve was pulsing. He had never felt anywhere close to this in his entire life.

Their kiss took on a life of its own, spreading warmth through both of their bodies. Jace didn't know what came over him, but his first kiss with Alec awoke a fire within him that could not be extinguished. His whole body had reacted to Alec's, and all he wanted was to be impossibly closer to him. It was almost like he wanted to curl up inside Alec's chest and never come out.

It was Alec who deepened the kiss this time, pressing his tongue fervently against Jace's. The blonde moaned into Alec's mouth, inciting Alec's pleasure even more. Alec tangled his fingers in Jace's golden hair, growling and pulling their mouths closer together. Teeth gnashed and lips were bitten, sending tremors through both of their bodies. Slowly they moved toward the bed, Alec walking backwards as Jace guided him.

Jace covered Alec's body with his own as their mouths met in heady kisses. They both groaned as their hips rocked rhythmically and their legs tangled together. The sheets rustled and the bed springs creaked quietly as they explored each other's bodies. Soon they were gripping at each other's clothes, clumsily removing each garment in between kisses. When they were both nude, they couldn't help but gaze upon each other. They had seen each other shirtless plenty of times, but this was completely different. Alec blushed as he look up at Jace's chiseled body, noticing just how _big_ Jace was. The he was really surprised…Jace's ego said it all.

But Alec noticed that that usual ego was long gone, and there was an almost insecure look on the blonde boy's face. Alec didn't think he would ever get used to seeing Jace like this. Suddenly he began to worry. What if Jace was regretting the situation; what if he wanted to stop?

"What's the matter?" Alec asked worriedly. "Did…did you want to stop?"

"No, are you kidding me? I…I really don't know what I'm doing here," Jace admitted, his face turning slightly red. "I mean…I know what I'm doing with girls…"

Alec smiled and sighed softly in relief. Seeing Jace so self conscious was unfamiliar, but all the more endearing, "Don't worry. It's just instinct."

Suddenly there was look in Jace's golden eyes that Alec could not place. Then, slowly Jace switched their positions so he was lying on his back with Alec above him. Looking up into Alec's eyes, Jace asked softly, "Could you…show me?"

Alec thought for sure he was going to let go right there. He was already incredibly aroused, but to see Jace acting this way was just too much. Alec expected that Jace was the more dominant type, he didn't expect this at all. But the almost pleading look in Jace's eyes took all his doubt away. Jace _really_ wanted this and Alec could see it in his eyes.

"I have to prepare you first," Alec said softly. "Or else it'll hurt…"

"I trust you, Alec."

Jace watched as Alec reached over toward the nightstand and opened the drawer. After shuffling around for a few moments, Alec found the bottle of liquid he was looking for. Maneuvering onto his knees, Alec placed himself between Jace's bent legs and coated his index finger in the cool liquid. Jace watched him with rapt attention. That's when Alec leaned back down to kiss him, taking his mind off of what was about to happen.

Jace was only slightly distracted by the kiss, and he felt it acutely when Alec used his index finger to caress his entrance. He shuddered at the cool sensation, but tried to relax himself. He felt Alec let just the tip of his finger dip inside causing Jace to bite down on his lip and moan. It felt so damn good. He encouraged Alec by pushing forward with his hips, causing the exploring finger to thrust deeper. The sensation was hard for Jace to describe. It felt like an invasion, but on the other hand it felt like a teaser for something so much more.

"More," Jace said with a hitch in his voice.

After awhile, Alec had three of his fingers buried in Jace's body, watching as his parabatai writhed in pleasure beneath him. Then Alec hit something inside Jace that made the blonde moan loudly, bucking his hips against Alec's fingers.

"Jesus, _Alec_," Jace moaned. "Do that again."

Alec did as he was told, pressing against Jace's prostate softly with his fingers. Seeing Jace in such a state of arousal made Alec ache that much more.

Jace almost let out a cry of anguish at the loss of the fingers inside him. It felt so incredible and so much better than he thought it would. This is what he wanted more than anything. Alec placed both hands on the bed on either side of Jace's head. Jace, still with one leg bent, and the other splayed out to the side, knees falling open, reached down to stroke Alec experimentally. He was bigger than Jace expected, and that made him a little nervous.

"_Jace_," Alec gasped when the blonde pumped a little faster.

Jace stopped momentarily, reaching for the bottle of lube that Alec had retrieved from the nightstand just a moment ago. Popping it open again, Jace held out his hand, and he poured a decent amount of the liquid into his palm. Jace closed the cap, encircled Alec again tentatively. Alec let out a low groan at the contact, causing Jace to do the same. Hearing that sound come out of Alec was like heaven and he wanted nothing more than to hear it again and again.

Once Alec was prepared enough, Jace brought his hand back up, wiped it on the blanket beside him, and then wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. He was nervous, but not afraid. He knew Alec would never hurt him if he didn't have to.

Alec balanced on one hand, and reached down to position himself at Jace's entrance. Everything was surreal and Alec had to keep reminding himself that this was really happening.

Jace's breathing started to pick up, but before Alec could say anything, he relaxed himself. He just kept telling himself that the pleasure would set in eventually. He had never allowed himself to be in this sort of position and honestly never though he would be. But this was Alec, his parabatai, the person who was bound to him for life. How could he ever think that he and Alec weren't meant to be?

The blonde took a deep breath, and but kept his eyes open. With Jace looking up at him like that, Alec took his cue, and began to very slowly push inside. Alec went slowly, and eventually Jace's face started to smooth out. The feeling, to Alec, was perfect. It was tight and warm and it sent chills up his spine and all over his body. Part of it was the physical feelings, but the other half was the connection he felt with Jace. He couldn't think of sharing this moment with anyone else.

Finally, Alec's thighs hit the back of Jace's legs. He stayed there for a moment, relishing the feeling and giving his parabatai time to adjust. After a few minutes, Jace opened his eyes and stared up at Alec with such a loving expression that Alec was taken aback. The tears almost started to fall again, but Alec managed to hold them back.

Jace shifted his body restlessly. He wanted more of whatever Alec could give him, "It's ok…give me all you can."

Alec immediately picked up the pace and was thrusting quickly inside of Jace. He was still holding back; he was trying everything he could do keep control. He knew this was Jace's first time with a man and he was still a little worried about hurting him. But his body was just so deliciously tight and warm. Alec blood surged throughout his body hot and fast, leaving him in a panting state of yearning. Jace felt just too good.

Sparks danced behind Jace's eyes. The feeling was incredible and each time that spot inside him was hit, he couldn't help but let out a little moan. He didn't hold it back the sounds because Alec seemed to like them.

"I know you're holding back," Jace said, trying to overcome his gasping breaths. "Please, Alec…just, faster…_anything_."

After hearing Jace's plea, Alec couldn't hold back anymore. He began pounding into Jace with deep, powerful strokes, groaning at how tight it felt. Jace writhed as a powerful jolt shot through his entire body. He could no longer hear properly, see, or think or even breathe. Their rhythm increased as Jace moaned, long and wanton, the sound unhinging from his ribs. His hips thrust quickly upwards, trying to meet Alec thrust for thrust.

Alec kept up his pace, sweat forming on his brow from exertion. He bit his bottom lip as the mind blowing sensation of ramming into Jace's flesh surrounded him. He and Jace kissed hungrily, moaning and groaning their bodies moved against each other. Jace's inner walls gripped him like a vice, pulling him in deeper and deeper. The shear tightness of Jace forced the head of Alec's cock to hit Jace's prostate over and over again. Jace writhed beneath his parabatai, unable to comprehend just how wonderful the feelings surging through him were.

"I love you," Alec rasped against Jace's neck as he drove into him.

"I love you," Jace repeated as he kissed the side of Alec's face.

Alec could hold back no longer and with a muffled cry of Jace's name, released hard into Jace's willing body. The sight of Alec coming was enough to send Jace over the edge the edge as well. Fireworks and planets and spirals streaked and exploded across his vision, shooting stars and silver lights ripping through his consciousness. He wrapped his arms around Alec's back, digging his finger nails into the soft flesh there. Moaning Alec's name, Jace let go and released a stream of cum that covered both of their stomachs. He had never felt anything so extraordinary. He felt like he had been transported to another dimension, one where only he and Alec existed and nothing else.

"That was…I can't even tell you how amazing that was," Jace said when he regained his ability to speak.

Alec smiled widely, still lying on top of Jace's body with an almost dreamy look in his eyes, "So much better than I imagined…"

Jace laughed softly, wondering just how often Alec had fantasized about him. That would be a venture for another day. Using his practiced agility, Jace flipped them over, looking down at Alec with a mischievous gleam, "Let me return the favor."

* * *

><p>Later, after what seemed like hours, Jace was lying on top of Alec in between his spread legs panting like he had just run a marathon. He was still buried deep inside Alec's body, and Alec was holding onto him like his life depended on it. Jace couldn't really describe how he felt…it was like he felt <em>whole<em>.

They slowly untangled themselves and moved so Jace was lying on with back with Alec curled up at his side. Alec was smiling so much that he thought for sure his mouth was going to get stuck that way. He was so comfortable, his head fitting perfectly on Jace's shoulder.

A small dark cloud formed in Jace's thoughts for a moment. The Clave. There was no way they could know about this. Parabatai were banned from being together and the consequences were severe.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec asked tiredly after some time.

"We have to keep this a secret," Jace said a little sadly, thinking that he wouldn't be able to openly show his love for the boy pressed against his body. "The Clave would remove our Marks…we can't tell anyone. Are you sure you want that?"

"I've wanted this for years, Jace. I don't care if we have to hide. I'll…I'll do anything to have you by my side. _Anything_."

"Good, because I'm pretty sure I'm addicted to you now," Jace said playfully. His tone turned serious then, looking down into Alec's eyes once again. "And you know that I would do anything for you, Alec. I can't believe it took me this long to realize just how much I love you but I'm going to show you every damn day just how much I do."

Alec felt like a sap, but he couldn't help the tear the fell out of the corner of his eye. Their lips met, and that was all it took to get lost in one another again. They both knew from this day forward they would face challenges, but that didn't matter as long as they had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! I'm so glad I finally got this posted! I know the ending was a bit fluff-tastic, but I don't care. I have a bit of a soft spot for fluff. <strong>

**I've been thinking about continuing this story, but with my work schedule as crazy as it is I'm not sure how well that will play out. I'll keep you guys posted. **

**I hope you liked it. Please review! Please? **


End file.
